


Are You My Mommy?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was used to being cast as a mother, it was her nature, and she enjoyed it. She loved to take care of anyone and everyone who needed her; others always said she would make a great mom. They were right.  A series of crossover oneshots, drabbles, and snipped focusing around Kagome and the many children she calls her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Eater: Death The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions open, prompts LOVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death The Kid
> 
> Series: Soul Eater
> 
> Setting: Slight AU

Kagome sighed as she sat in the large ornate chair, her body sideways as she leaned against the arm rest on one side and let her legs dangle over the other one. She glanced to her left where a tall pale man stood, his slightly curly stark white hair was pulled from his strong angular face into a high ponytail, displaying jagged blue marks on each cheek.

He was garbed in robes of white and dark blue, her colors, and stood at attention. His dark golden eyes never leaving the doorway. The man was such a worry wart, worse than her husband when it came to her well being. Seriously she hated  how they acted like she could break at any given second.

It was like they forgot who she was, who she used to before marrying Death and bearing him an heir. Regrettably bearing him an heir had taken most of her powers, not that she minded her son would _always_ be safe, it just irked her that she had become so…fragile.

She was no better than a regular mortal in this city, made an easy target by those she and her family had wronged in the past. Her mood fell at that thought, she had at least three attempts on her life a week. Luckily she had a guardian that was more then capable of keeping her safe. She would have laughed out right when she had first met him, he was the father of her best friend in the human world, yet that would have been rude.

It saddened her that he had no memories of his life as a demon lord, of his mates or children. Death had explained it happened to everyone once they died. They lost memories of who and what they used to be and were sentenced to a certain amount of years in the city. To repay the evil deeds that had done in their past lives.

Sadly sometimes people were _to_ evil, their souls to corrupt and they became Kishin, which was where the academy came in. They trained others to deal with them, to protect the city and in turn the worlds around them. She had been upset, he was placing the fate of the worlds on children’s shoulders but she had relented.

The future belonged to the young ones, it was up to them to shape it and mold it into what they saw fit. Her husband was merely giving them the tools do what they thought was right. It still pissed her off when they were injured and she often sent them healing salves. Weakened body or not she still had her wits about her.

“Lady Kagome your son approaches.”

She perked up at the whispered words, a smile on her face as she righted herself in the chair, lest her son have a heart attack. She didn’t know who he got it form but he was born with acute asymmetriphobia, a fear of things not symmetrical.  It had to have been from his dad’s side, she herself never really paid attention to the finer details of life. 

Which lead to her son completely redecorating their home to his standers, not that she minded he had such great tastes! He would make any woman a great husband. 

“Honorable mother!!” She smiled as he threw open the doors to her chambers and ran up to her a large smile on his face. Many would be shocked to see him act this way, he had a reputation of being serious and mature but like any child when put in a room with their mother, he reverted to a mama’s boy.

She smiled as she pulled him into a hug, his black suit a stark contrast to her plain white dress, the only splash of color in the dress was a blue sash around her waist. Her hair was free to cascade down her back in dark raven waves. Atop her head sat a slim silver circlet, a dark pink jewel dangled from it to rest above her finely shaped eyebrows.

Her pink plump lips pressed a kiss directly in the middle of his forehand, she had listened to enough lectures form him to know where it was. She laughed as he pulled back grumbling yet didn’t wipe her kiss away. “Honorable mother I am not a baby anymore.” A light flush dusted his cheeks.

She merely ruffled his hair, laughing as he freaked out and tired to fix it. “My dear, you will _always_ be my baby boy, now come. Tell me of the happenings this week.” She smiled as he sat at her feet and crossed his legs leaning on them excitedly. How she looked forward to his visits, since she was confided to their home he took it upon himself to let her know the gossip of the city.

Though she was grateful to know the going on’s in the city she was more grateful for the time she got to spend with her son. With a smile she slunk to the floor next to him and threw an arm around him, ignoring his huffs about it not being symmetrical and allowed him to settle in her lap, perfectly in the middle of it.  She smiled as she rested her chin on his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“How are things with you and Kim?” She laughed as he huffed and grumbled under his breath. How she loved to tease him about the rumors of him and the young witch. Her eyes narrowed, if those rumors proved to be true she would demand to meet the young girl.  She alone would judge whether or not the girl was worthy of her baby boy.


	2. Harry Potter: Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter
> 
> Series: Harry Potter

Bright blue eyes radiated love as they gazed into dark green eyes, child's laughter filling the room.

"Who's my big boy?" Her voice was an octave higher then normal yet still filled with mirth and love, the baby boy only giggled more as she bounced him on her knee. His small chubby hands clenching around her fingers as he enjoyed the game.

The young woman, looking no older then twenty five smiled and gushed over the baby boy, wrapped in a light blue onesy, as she gave him an Eskimo kiss.

The baby soaked up the love and attention.

It was hard to believe he had been through so much in the past few weeks.

Losing his parents, being attacked by  _him_ , and surviving it. Already groupies were trying to find their hero and worship him, while death eaters were looking for him to avenge their fallen lord.

She frowned her anger stirring, as if sensing her anger the small baby began to squirm and let out a whimpering sound. She shook her head free of any and all negative thoughts, pulling him to her chest and hugging him.

"Shh Harry, I've got you and I won't let anything happen to you." Dumbledore's plan be dammed, she was not going to let her best friend's son be raised by a bunch of close minded muggles. She had met them once and it was enough to make her dislike them in a way she had never disliked anyone before.

"Kagome, you need to give me the boy." Mirthful blue eyes turned cold as she turned to see the speaker, there standing in her doorway was none other than Severus Snape. She glared at him, while she had liked him while they were in school he had made some very life changing choices.

She knew why he made them, for her, always for her…yet it didn't change the fact.

"I will not, she was my friend to Severus. James as well. I will not let this poor child be raised by those bigots." Her voice was cool and level and Harry cuddled closer to her trying to comfort her.

A tired sigh escaped the tall man as he slumped forward, letting her see how tired he truly was. "Kagome please, Dumbledore has a plan."

She snorted at the mention of their old headmaster, while he was a nice man she knew he held an inner darkness. He would do anything for the greater good, even sacrifice her best friends…

"I don't care. I will take care of Harry and protect him, you know I can." She leveled him with a stare, letting him see her resolve in her blue eyes.

He merely shook his head, tired and drained. "Dumbledore can protect him better-"

She let out a snarl, "Like he protected James and Lily?!" She was seething yet reigned her anger in as Harry began to wail and held him close whispering into his ear.

"Shhh, I'm sorry dear heart. It's okay." Severus sighed as he slumped into a plush chair, his gaze not leaving the two. He knew there was no way he would be able to pry the two apart.

Kagome had been stubborn in school and now that she was an adult it had only gotten worse. At least she was more level headed now and to be honest he knew she would protect Harry with her life. He didn't want that.

He didn't want to lose her to.

She was the only other person he had left, the only other person bedsides Lily who had been nice to him and cared for him.

He couldn't to lose her to.

Not like he had lost Lilly, his heart clenched at the thought yet he pushed it down, his mind running over ways to convince her to let him take the baby away.

He came up blank.

Kagome would not abandon the child in her arms, and to be honest it was probably for the best. Kagome was a loving caring person she would raise Harry with love and protect him and keep Lily and James alive through stores. Harry would grow up knowing he was loved…

Something he himself had never been fortunate enough to experience.

"Fine, you can keep the boy." He paused ignoring the way she smiled up at him, her eyes filling with gratefulness and something more. "But, you will raise him as his own, take him to Japan. Raise him away from the Wizarding world, let him be happy for as long as he can be." He paused giving her a pointed look.

Dumbledore had plans for the boy…very big plans.

Kagome nodded, cradling he sleepy child in her arms, gazing down at him, she would love him like he was her own.

"I will, and Severus." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Thank you, I'll miss you. Promise me you'll stay safe." He looked away from her, she knew the fine line he treaded, she knew the danger he put himself in every day…yet he knew she needed him to promise.

"I promise." With that he aperated out of her home, leaving behind the only person left who cared for him, with the child of the only woman he would ever love.

Kagome sighed sadly, turning her gaze back on the child in her arms, he was all that mattered now. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, over the scar that would be with him forever, and stood up.

It was time to start a new life, to leave behind everything else, she had to for the child that slept in her arms.


	3. Naruto: Itachi and Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sasuke
> 
> Series: Naruto

A tired sigh escaped pink plump lips, tired blue eyes looked out over the courtyard of the Uchiha compound. As usual there was no sound of laughter or children playing. Only training.

Uchiha's didn't have time for that kind of stuff, only training.

They had to be the best.

She herself had married into the family, an arranged marriage, and had tried her best to adjust.

Her clan had been so loving and caring, traits that were looked down on in her new family.

Emotions were a weakness.

With a small frown she pushed black raven locks behind her ear, her gaze on her husband as he pushed their eldest to train harder.

Fugaku, while he was a stern man he had his good qualities…a soft side shown only to her in the privacy of their bed room.

Yet as he pushed their even year old son harder, sweat dripping down his small childish face, she felt her ire rise up.

She was anything but a cold mother, unlike the rest of the females of the family she loved and cared for her children. Sasuke was asleep next to her, having been lulled to sleep by her fingers playing with his raven hair.

"Itachi, its time for your bath." Her voice was low yet she knew he heard it. She ignored her husband's annoyed glare and smiled as her son turned towards her and nodded.

"Yes, mother." He was such a polite young child, the apple of her eye. She smiled as he put away his kunai and approached her; she ruffled his black locks before placing a kiss on his forehead, making him blush lightly.

"Go get ready; Sasuke and I will join you in a few moments. You know how he hates to be woken up from a nap." They shared a small smile. Sasuke hated being woken up from his naps. With a silent and respectful nod towards his father he made his way down the hallway.

Fugaku frowned as he climbed the stairs to stand next to his wife, looking down at her. She was a true sight to behold only twenty seven and still she looked as youthful as the day he had married her. Long silky raven hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

It made him proud to see her wrapped in his clans traditional kimono, the Uchiha crest on the back of her silk kimono telling the world who she belonged to.

She was his, his wife and the mother of his children.

"You spoil them to much." A hint of mirth was in his voice as he helped her up, steadying her as she cradled a still sleeping Sasuke in her arms. The boy took after his mother more then him. Both of them loved their sleep and hated being woken up.

Kagome rolled her eyes entwining her fingers with her husbands, she knew full well his stance on child raising, and he knew hers.

"Oh hush dear, a little affection never hurt anyone." She gave him a knowing smile and he merely grumbled under his breath as he let her lead him towards the main house. She had proven that fact, since marrying her she had opened his eyes to the world.

He was still an Uchiha at heart but he understood her ways, and honestly children did react better to encouragement and praise then harsh words and cold stares. He would never admit it but it was nice to see his sons light up when they saw him, so different then how he had reacted to his own father as a child.

He had been raised the Uchiha way, cold and indifferent, he had grown to hate his father. Pushing himself to be better then him just so he could put him in him place. His was a childhood of hate and hurt, their sons would not be raised that way.

"Dear, stop scowling you're going to get wrinkles." He blinked gazing down at his wife and let out a small huff. Her happy go lucky smile making his lips twitch a bit.

"Of course dear, I won't be joining you for your bath, I have something to take care of." She frowned lightly yet nodded, as the head of the Uchiha clan he was always busy. She understood, so long as he made some time for family she was happy.

"Of course, I'll see you at dinner." She paused and leaned on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips, while he hated PDA he always gave into her. With a sigh he lowered his head and swooped in.

Only to meet the fist of his youngest son.

"No! Only I can kiss mama!" As if to prove his statement Sasuke placed a kiss on his mother's lips making her laugh as she hugged him closer.

"Oh my sweet boy, you woke up just in time! Itachi is already waiting in the bath house." Sasuke grinned as he hugged his mama tighter, shooting a glare at his father as they made their way towards the bath house.

Fugaku grit his teeth as his youngest stuck his tongue out at him behind his mothers back, brat.

He was such a mama's boy, at least Itachi had grown out of that stage, he only hoped Sauske wouldn't take after his brother and try to kill him in his sleep. He was too old for this kind of stuff.


	4. Thor: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki
> 
> Series: Thor (pre movie)

Dark blue eyes narrowed in anger as the warriors three picked on Loki, sure he wasn't the strongest young boy but his wit. That was where his true strength lay. Just as she was about to approach them, lifting her golden dress in preparation of a tongue lashing.

Loki gave one of his own.

With proud blue eyes she watched as he made them flush and fumble, while they were physically strong their wits...were not as sharp.

She watched with mirth as Loki turned from them, a smirk on his young boyish face. She raised a hand waving him over.

"Loki!" She smiled as his green eyes met hers, only thirteen and already he was close to out growing her. He approached her quickly, a smile on his face. It warmed her heart to see him smile like that, just because he saw her. She was his nanny, his caretaker. Had been since he was but a babe.

She saw him as her own, loved him like he came from her.

Yet he was not, there would be a time when he no longer needed her and she would be forced to move on and raise another child. Thus was a nanny's duty.

One day he would not need her.

It left a sour taste in her mouth but so long as he needed her now, she would be there for him. She would move the sun and the moon for him. He was such a good boy, yet beheld such sadness.

It was obvious the favored child was Thor, he was first born and would one day be king. Thus Loki was cast in his brothers shadow. Already he had a complex, he loved his brother all the same, but deep down she knew there was a darkness brewing.

She would do her best to squash it.

"Lady Kagome." She flushed a bit as. He placed a kiss to the back of her hand. He was so charming, he would break many hearts. She laughed lightly as he let her hand go and pulled him into a hug making him blush.

His own mother and father were not affectionate people, yet she and Thor more the made up for it. It wash added bonus that he would get so flustered, it reminded her that no matter how old he was, he would always be her little Loki.

"Smooth as always my dear boy." She. Smiled happily as he looked up at her, a bit grumpy to be treated like a child. "You'll break many hearts." She sighed looking over the horizon, just thinking about all those poor girls...

Loki huffed, pulling her attention back to him. "There is only one heart I wish to own." Se smiled at the small blush that dusted his pale cheeks, he had already found love? Oh, she wondered who it was!

Loki sighed as he watched his care taker squeal like a child, hard to believe she was twenty five summers. Yet as she stood there a light in her eyes as she smiled he couldn't help but to smile as well.

His heart fluttering in his chest.


	5. Hobbit: Legolas

**Male: Legolas**

**Series: Lord Of The Rings/Hobbit**

* * *

Dark blue eyes shined with mirth as they watched the young boy walk down the hall. His small from was wrapped in the finest of silks, his shoulder blade length blond hair was pulled back from his angular face into a loose braid.  In his tiny hands was a silver tray which held a cup of wine and a few other sweets.

His small face, usually smiling, was pulled into a concentrated scowl, his brows were furrowed as a pink tongue peeked out from his lips. “Do you need any help dear heart?” She knew his answer before he even opened his mouth.

“No mama, I want to bring papa his evening food myself.” She merely hid her smile behind her sleeve, eyes dancing with joy. He was such a serious child, far too much like his father then herself. Though she hoped he would grow out of it given time. To live your life by the books was boring and being elves they had until the end of time.

Even so she loved the two males all the same, her husband and son made her long life worth living. A life she had damned once upon a time but now it was full of such happiness that such dark days seemed a distant nightmare.

With love shining in her eyes she nodded at those they passed in the halls, each and every one of them smiling at their young prince and their queen.  She watched as he paused before the door to her husband's study, confusion and a hint of frustration clouding his aura. “Legolas dear, will you at least allow me open the door to father’s study for you?” She had to word her words carefully lest he refuse her ‘offer.’

She could almost hear the gears churning in his head. “If you insist mama.” She resisted the urge to snort, that was such a Thranduil reply. She merely shook her head, her raven hair flowing behind her, and stepped up to the door to give a light knock.

They both waited for a sign of recognition and with a grin she opened the door upon hearing his light muffled voice. “My love our son comes bearing gifts.” She smiled, her pearly white teeth barely visible as she watched their son walk, more like stride, towards the large desk and set the tray down, gazing up at his father for approval.

Ice blue eyes meet dark blue, a question floating in them. Having been raised like most traditional elves of the royal blood line he was not used to such shows of affection nor such tender moments. Yes, he was strict but he was kind and even so she knew he was unsure about how to react to this, his son doing a servants work.

With a light smile she gestured to him to smile, grinning herself as he did so, his face falling into a flawless smile.

**  
“Ah, thank you dear one.” Legolas preened under the attention and merely smiled back before turning on his heel to grab her hand. “Mama, its time to go practice archery!” She could only smile, noticing her husbands miffled look, no doubt upset at being ignored, and let him lead her towards the archery range, a pep in his step.**


End file.
